Give a Push and a Punch
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Sakura is upset and Naruto, as her friend, most help her. Gaara gets dragged along. People end up in questionable basements under questionable circumstances.


Warnings: gayness, sexy moments between teenagers, mentions of weird sexy fetishes, hints at teenage gay sex, casual attitudes toward non-gay teen sex and Itachi being an over-sharing weirdo. Have fun.

Give and Push and a Punch

Naruto placed a tiny little kiss on his boyfriend's cheek as he climbed through his window. Gaara only sort of smirked and went to shut the window behind the teen. "How's it going?" Gaara asked lazily as he turned to face the blonde. His room was sparse. That was the best word for it. He had clothes in his closet but not many. He had a few pairs of shoes lined at the bottom of the closet. The dresser held small articles such as underwear, undershirts and socks. Hooks next to his door held three jackets, one winter coat, a basket full of winter accessories, one pair of sunglasses, one watch, two punk arm warmers and two hats. One desk and chair set had an office basket full of thin spiral notebooks and cup of writing utensils. In satchel on the bed was a laptop a charger with his cell phone and wallet.

Everything was neat, in its place and easily stuffed in a suitcase and run away with. For some reason the teen had just never wanted to collect more things in his room than he pack-up and leave with. Maybe it was because of his childhood. Yeah. That was probably it. But Gaara didn't want to think about his childhood, even if it contained those precious moments when he had first met Naruto. Not even his sweet blonde could make those memories worth visiting. Not when the real thing, all warm and soft, was sitting there on his bed just waiting to be held and kissed.

Seating himself on his bed Gaara noticed that Naruto had never answered his question. Instead the blonde had taken off his jacket and thrown it haphazardly onto his chair, kicked off his sneakers and left them in the middle of the floor and made himself comfortable on his bed. The blonde was on his stomach, intently reading an article in a copy of playboy.

"You're the only male alive who actually reads Playboy."

"I like the articles. And the pictures help." Naruto looked up and wiggled his eyebrows lewdly.

"I bet they help with a lot," Gaara retorted. "I thought you were gay."

"Nah," Naruto muttered. "I'm just … me. That's all."

"Oh," Gaara muttered and let it drop. "I asked how it was going."

"In general or how is IT going?"

"The latter."

Naruto sat up and smirked. "Thundercats are go!" he said confidently. Gaara nodded.

"Alright."

XXX

Gaara strolled up walkway of a house he wished he lived in. When Gaara had moved to Leaf City and entered the Konoha High he had met up with Naruto who he'd known from childhood. He had also met Sasuke Uchiha. He was a rich boy, haughty as anything and too prideful for Gaara's liking. In any other lifetime Gaara would have gone out of his way to hit him, but Naruto and Sasuke had an uneasy friendship so Gaara left the raven haired teen alone. He knew where he lived because he'd been there with Naruto a few times. Plus Sakura liked him so she dragged him there. Double plus, Sasuke liked showing off by throwing unsupervised parties when his brother went away on business.

Gaara rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. He hoped those two ended up thanking Naruto and him. Frankly he couldn't stand Sasuke most of the time. Sure he'd made out with him a few times before getting with Naruto but honestly it'd been him acting on the wine Sasuke served at his parties more than a desire for him. The only reason he was putting himself through this was for Naruto. He sighed. That was lie. It was for Sakura too. He hated to admit it, but with everything that had happened before, he'd grown fond of the pink haired girl.

Before he could muse any more the door opened. Itachi stared at him before turning a putting a piece of toast in his mouth. Gaara snorted and choked down a tiny laugh. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and should have been an older version of him. They looked alike and acted similar in public. However Itachi was much less serious than Sasuke. When he was around friends and people he was comfortable with, the over polite mask he wore dropped. The man let Gaara in and greeted him with a mouth full of toast and strawberry jam. He'd never do that in front people he didn't know but Gaara had learned, in a way he'd rather forget, that once comfortable with a person Itachi was relaxed almost to the point of rudeness. He even tended to over-share.

"Sasuke's in his room," the man said as they walked towards the stairs. "You can go up but knock and have him tell you it's alright to go in before entering. He was all tense about me going downstairs while he took a shower. He said it was because he was mad at me over something and didn't want to talk to me, but I think he wanted to have teenage-boy-private-time, if you know what I mean."

Gaara grimaced at the thought of Sasuke and anything remotely sexual and nodded. "I'll be sure to do that," he assured Itachi before heading upstairs. He knocked on the door as requested and had Sasuke tell him to go the hell away. "It's not Itachi stupid! Open the door." After a moment of rustling, the door opened and Sasuke appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing Gaara with suspicion.

"I just want to ask you something but before I do I have to tell you something important."

"What?"

"I hate your brother."

"Why?"

"Does the phrase "teenage-boy-private-time" mean anything to you?"

Sasuke paled and waved Gaara into his room quickly. "I'm sorry about that. He's … stupider than he originally lets on."

"Right. Whatever. Listen I need your help."

Sasuke looked at Gaara with suspicion firmly replanted on his features. "You do? Help with what?"

"The furnace in Naruto's house is broken. He keeps complaining about it. So I'm going to fix the damn thing. Come over and help me."

"I don't know crap about something like that," Sasuke protested.

"I figured you wouldn't," Gaara muttered. "Rich boy like you doesn't work with his hands. But I need the extra hands anyway. It's either you or Lee."

Sasuke flinched then sighed. "Well if that's the case I wouldn't leave you to work with him. He's too hyped up all the time. I swear to fucking god he's secretly on speed." Sasuke shook his head then cast a frowning glance at Gaara. "When should I be there?"

"Ten am Saturday. And remember, once you get down there, the faster you work on fixing what's broken, the faster we all get to leave, so no nagging about not wanting to."

"Why do you act like I'll be doing most of the work?" Sasuke complained.

"Just being there," Gaara huffed and left.

XXX

Saturday morning Sasuke walked to Naruto's house. He could have gotten Itachi to drive him. He'd just gotten his learners permit and it would have given him a chance to get behind the wheel, but Itachi was in a bad mood over something so he'd left him alone. As he approached Naruto's house he sighed. It was lower middle-class. It wasn't a dump, but Sasuke's house was practically a mansion so he always sighed when went to Naturo's neck of the woods. He supposed he should be grateful he didn't have to go Gaara's apartment. Gaara and his father lived in a crappy apartment downtown since his father was "between work" as he called it. Naruto and his father at least lived nicely. Sasuke wasn't sure how, but he knew Gaara's and Naruto's fathers knew one another from before those two were born. He overheard Kyuubi nagging Shukaku all the time about getting his act together. The way Sasuke saw it, Shukaku and Gaara would be moving into Kyuubi's house before long. He'd seen an eviction notice on the table last time he been to Gaara's place.

The black haired teen didn't bother ringing the doorbell. He just went in knowing Naruto had unlocked the door for him to use. For some odd reason the blonde hated his doorbell. He flinched when it rang. Sasuke looked around when he got in the house. It was quiet. Way too quiet. It didn't even seem like anyone was there. "Naruto? Gaara? Anyone here?"

"Don't shout dumbass." Gaara walked into the hallway from the kitchen. Sasuke wanted to glare at the red-head for calling him a dumbass but said red head waved him into the kitchen before he could. "This way," he called as he turned and walked back into the kitchen. Sasuke followed and found Gaara rummaging through a tool box. "Naruto's downstairs. Go on. I'll be right there."

Something told Sasuke to wait for Gaara. Something told him he was about to regret going down without him. However despite this he went over to the basement door anyway. It was pretty dark in the basement when he looked down the stairs. From where he was, with the kitchen light and sunlight from the window behind him, the basement seemed to be a black hole with stairs leading into it. However Sasuke wasn't one to show fear and so he walked down the steps and entered the basement.

At the bottom of the steps he paused, half expecting something to jump out at him. He wasn't sure why he was so surprised when something did. Naruto came jumping out from behind the stairs with a roar and flung his arms around him. Peppering his cheek and neck with kisses the blonde leaned heazvily on him and knocked him to the ground. "Ah! Get off me you blonde freak!" Sasuke shouted as he hit the other teen with the palm of his hand.

Naruto laughed wickedly before jumping to his feet and running up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he grinned and stuck his tongue out. "Open the door in the back of the basement!" he shouted then slammed the door to the kitchen shut. Darkness engulfed the floored Uchiha and he stared blankly at the crack of light that marked where the door was. After a moment his brain started working again and he stood up.

"Hey! Hey what the hell! Open the door!" Sasuke started up the stairs only to have Gaara open the door when he was halfway up them, which made him stop in his tracks. "What's that blond freak's problem!" the raven haired teen shouted up the rest of the steps.

Gaara looked at him as impassively as he ever did before tossing a flashlight down to him. "Open the door on the far side of basement, fix what needs to be fixed and let's get this over with." The red head gave him a glare and closed the door again.

Sasuke did a double take and rushed up the stairs only to find the door locked from the other side. Slamming his fists on the door he shouted. "Hey! Hey! Open the damn door. Gaara! Naruto! Open the door!" Sasuke slammed his shoulder against the door only to have his shoulder hurt after a few unsuccessful tries. Sighing he turned and looked back down the stairs. They had told him to fix what needed to be fixed. What needed to be fixed? And why was he stuck doing it? Turning on the flashlight Sasuke consoled himself with the fact that both Gaara and Naruto were crazy. They were both half demon after all. Sasuke had always heard his father say demons were crazy. With a shake of his head he started down the stairs.

It didn't take the teen long to find the door the two half-demons had been talking about. Tilting his head to one side and scowling he noticed there was a chair pushed under the knob. The raven haired teen had no want to move the chair and open the door but figured he wasn't getting out of there if he didn't so he stuck the flashlight under his arm and moved the chair. Once it was aside the door creaked open on its own. Sasuke stuck the flashlight in only to have someone yell.

"Hey! Don't shine that thing in my eyes!"

Stepping back Sasuke was going to run for the stairs and demand to know why there was a woman locked in Naruto's basement but realized he recognized the voice. "Sakura?"

Sakura pushed open the door and stepped out. She was wearing her judo uniform but had her sneakers on. Waving her hand in front of her face to clear the dust away she looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"Sasuke. God what are you doing here?"

"Gaara and Naruto locked me down here! Gaara told me he wanted help fixing the furnace and when I came over and came down here, Naruto jumped me and knocked me down before running up the stairs and locking me down here. Gaara was no help. He just tossed me a flashlight."

Sakura shook her head, sending her short pink hair flying around her face. "Yeah well. The same happened to me. I came over because Gaara said he wanted to spar with me. Then the lights went out. Naruto said he'd blown a fuse and Gaara had me come down here to fix it. He pushed me in there and locked me in. That was like an hour ago!" She stomped her foot and gritted her teeth before sighing. "At least I know what all that yelling and slamming was. I thought Naruto and Gaara had gone crazy and started kidnapping people."

Sasuke laughed a little. "You thought that before? Why not now? They locked us down here!"

Sakura giggled a little and nodded. "Well yeah. That's true." Tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear Sakura shifted. "So what do you think they want?"

The raven haired teen shrugged as he sat down on the floor. "I don't know. Gaara said there was something I needed to fix."

"What is it?" Sakura muttered as she sat next him.

"Beats the heck out of me."

XXX

Upstairs Gaara and Naruto sat on the sofa watching TruTV. Naruto was laughing while Gaara was staring with mild irritation. "Why are we watching this crap?" he asked.

"It's World's Dumbest Criminals! I love this show!" Naruto turned and glared at Gaara. The red-head stared back.

"You're kidding right?" he said in monotone.

"You have no taste," Naruto muttered before turning his attention back to the screen. Gaara just sighed.

XXX

A half an hour later, back in the basement Sasuke and Sakura were side by side staring at the ceiling. The pinkette shifted a bit and glanced over at Sasuke. "So how long do you think we'll be down here?" she asked.

"Like I said, beats the heck out of me." Sasuke was now lying on his back on the floor. He was tracing the pattern of a cobweb with his eyes and being very bored. He'd taken off his jacket before and was using as a pillow. Sakura was sitting up next to him with her back against the wall.

"I'm going to kill those two when I get out of here," Sakura mostly to herself.

Sasuke shifted a little then turned to face the girl. "You what I want to know," he said suddenly. "If I have to fix something, why are you here?"

"Who knows?" Sakura snapped. "Gaara and Naruto are crazy. We've always known that. Why do we bother trying to figure them out?"

Sasuke snorted. "Why are we even friends with them?"

At that comment Sakura paused and eyed the raven haired teen. She was quiet for a little while before responding in a soft voice. "You're not technically really friends with them."

Sasuke sat up and turned to look at the other teen. "What do you mean I'm not friends with them?"

"Well Naruto and you have a rivalry and you guys are just less pissed at each other than enemies. You have common goals, so you work together when it suits you, but usually you're insulting each other. And Gaara hates your guts."

"What?" Sasuke shifted to get closer. "What do you mean he hates my guts?"

"Well," Sakura started as she laced her fingers together. "You and Naruto are always at it. He's never going to like anyone who pisses his Naruto off," he said matter-of-factly. "Plus there was that thing with me."

"What thing with you?" Sasuke huffed.

"When Ino went off and my Mom left too, I needed you and you just … you couldn't have given a shit." A hard texture came over Sakura's features as she looked off into the darkness of the basement. She was so busy looking anywhere but at Sasuke, she didn't see the weakened look on his face.

"I cared you know," he said quietly. "I really wanted to be there."

"So why weren't you?" Sakura snapped. She turned to glare at the other teen but the hurt look at on his face stopped her.

Sasuke looked up. "Our … one of Itachi's and my relatives came to see us that summer. He was going to take everything from Itachi. He made him jump through all these hoops and do all these tasks."

Sakura tilted her head to one side. "Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke said quickly and looked off elsewhere. Then, slowly he brought his eyes back to Sakura's. "I wanted to be there for you, but if I had been around you, all the shit that was happening to Itachi and me, would have fallen on you. I couldn't let that happen."

Sakura placed her hands on either side of Sasuke's face. "I wouldn't have minded. Whatever it was, as long as I was with you, I wouldn't have minded."

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Believe me, you wouldn't think that if you knew what happened."

Sakura wanted to disagree once more but knew that would only have them fight. Instead she opted for pointing out the now obvious. "You know, I think I figured out what those two were up to."

Sasuke smirked. "This had to have been Naruto's idea. He's so dramatic."

Letting go of Sasuke's cheeks Sakura sat back and laughed. "So says Emoske," she quipped.

"Emoske! What the hell is that?"

"Oh it's what Gaara calls you behind your back." Sakura giggled as Sasuke face got redder and redder with anger.

"Like that mute, eye make-up wearing, mesh top sporting, walking pile of wrist-cutter poetry has the right to talk about being emo!" He bristled with rage while Sakura just laughed.

"Oh Gaara would have loved to hear that. You should write that down!" She laughed and watched as Sasuke slowly cooled off. Then biting her lower lip she poked Sasuke. "They aren't going to come and let us out anytime soon, you know."

Sasuke glanced her, still frowning, but nodded.

"So … What do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Do? What is there to do?'" Sasuke snorted.

"We could make out."

"… Really?"

"… Yeah." Sakura edged closer to Sasuke. "If you want to that is."

"… Okay."

XXX

"Ah. Gaara …" Naruto was trying to focus on his show but Gaara had gotten bored with TruTV and started attacking his neck with kisses. The devilish red-head was making it hard to focus on the case being described and Naruto was doing his best to push him off.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gaara muttered his name hotly nibbling on his neck as he did so.

The blonde tried to wriggle free of the tanuki but with little luck. "I … aaa … wanna watch my show…"

"DVR it and pay attention to me instead," Gaara commanded as he snaked his hand down to unclasp Naruto's jeans.

The blond fumbled for the remote and attempted to hit record button before Gaara fully ensnared him with his oh-so-sexy whiles. "Gaara! Gaara stop. Wait … just a second."

"Pay attention to me NOW, Naruto," Gaara muttered soft in a voice that almost had the sound of a whine it in. He nuzzled Naruto while getting his body's attention with a lewd kneading of the crotch of his pants with his knee.

Naruto tapped the record button quickly before he dropped the remote on the floor and gave himself over to Gaara's will completely.

XXX

In the basement, Sasuke was feeling a bit overwhelmed too. He had known Sakura was a head strong person but he had always thought she would turn into one of those shy blushing girls when she was alone with a guy. As he felt his shirt get pushed up while they were kissing he was beginning to feel as if Sakura really was the overly strong-willed girl she seemed. The raven haired male squirmed, uncomfortable about how far this seemed to be going in the basement of Naruto's home. Images of Naruto or Gaara or worst of all Kyuubi coming home to find Sakura and him in a compromising position ran though his head. The disturbing scenario of having to have "the talk" with Itachi formed in his mind. He'd been able to avoid it up until present day but if someone walked in on them and it somehow got back to Itachi … his life would be over.

"Sakura!" Sasuke barely managed to breathe out as he pushed on her stomach. "I think … I think we ah!" The raven's haired teen's train of thought was shattered by Sakura nibbling on his neck. He knew he had been thinking something just then but couldn't remember what it was.

Sakura wiggled indecently on top of him and Sasuke tried to clear his head long enough to figure out why he had thought they should stop this. He was about to give up and go with it when suddenly the kissing slowed then stopped. Sasuke looked up at the pinkette breathlessly.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked between his panting.

"Want me to be blunt?" Sakura asked as he climbed off him.

"Sure," Sasuke assured her as he sat up.

"No condom."

"…" Sasuke couldn't believe she had said that. That was why she stopped? Well at least she was careful. But had they had a condom would she really have been willing to have sex with him in Naruto's filthy basement with Naruto and Gaara just upstairs separated by only a door that those two had the key to?"

"Well that and I'm sure as hell not doing it _here_!" Sakura looked around the dank basement with distaste before standing. "Let's see if they're ready to let us out."

Sasuke stared at the girl as she left then broke into smile. She was best. Sakura was absolute the best ever!

He followed her to the stairs and tapped her shoulder. Sakura was standing at the top of the stairs staring at door blankly. She didn't speak for several minutes and then looked at him with horror.

"Sakura?" Sasuke muttered. "What's –"

"Listen!" she hissed quietly.

Sasuke put his ear to the door and closed his eyes to listen. After a moment he heard it. Panting and Naruto's voice calling Gaara's name breathlessly.

"Eww!" Sasuke shouted and rushed down the stairs. "God don't they have any decency?"

"You know they don't," Sakura muttered as he followed him back down the stairs. They stood there in the half-light for a moment before the sounds from upstairs got louder. "They're really going at it," Sakura commented. Another long stretch of silence fell between them before another sound interrupted it. Sasuke's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke muttered with a whine as the sounds from upstairs got even more noticeable.

XXX

Sasuke reached for his third slice of pizza as Naruto watched in amazement. "Wow, you're really hungry!" the blonde muttered in awe.

"You left us down there for five hours while you had sex on the couch! I thought we were going to be there all night!" Sasuke huffed before taking a big bite of his pizza.

On the same side of the kitchen table as Naruto, Gaara sipped his soda then said: "So you worked up an appetite by screwing on the floor. And you call us lewd."

Both Sasuke and Sakura sputtered denials while Naruto only chuckled.

"We did no such thing!" Sakura insisted. "That place is disgusting."

"I'm not surprised," Naruto said cheerfully as he picked up his pizza. "Kyuubi dismembers the humans he sometimes eats down there so I'm actually surprised you didn't come across an arm or something like that."

"That would be turn on," Gaara said without missing a beat. "All the blood, the thought of people getting cut up, bound, screaming, begging for mercy." The red-head's eyes glazed over and smiled lustfully.

"What a terrible joke. You two are sick!" Sakura commented before going back to her meal.

"Who says we're joking," Gaara asked as he flicked his eyes to her. "You're our friends. Maybe we just trust you with an unpleasant truth about us."

"We are not friends," Sasuke interjected. "Sakura said that Naruto and I are rivals and that you hate my guts."

Gaara looked at the raven coolly. "Naruto thinks of you as a friend and you think of him as a friend. You're rivals but that doesn't change anything. Good friends should push each other to be better than they are and you do. And I do hate your guts but Naruto and Sakura like you so I'll try my hardest like you too."

Gaara sipped his soda while staring at Sasuke. When he finished the sip he put the glass down and stood up.

"But before I do." Rounding the table like a bat out of hell Gaara raised his fist and knocked Sasuke in the jaw, off his chair and right onto the kitchen floor. "You made Sakura cry! And don't even get me started on Naruto!." Gaara loomed over Sasuke darkly. "If you eve make either of them cry again, I'll break your arm! It's bad enough I had to think of this stupid plan to get you back together with Sakura!"

Sasuke, seeing stars on the floor, was going to stand, object and then retaliate but then something occurred to him. "You thought of this? This was all to get –"

"– me and him together!" Sakura finished. "And you thought of it. YOU! Not Naruto?"

Gaara shrugged. "You like him and he needed a bit of a push." The red head rounded the table to sit back next to a snickering Naruto. "He's needs his ass kicked too but I'll leave that for now."

"Gee thanks," Sasuke muttered as he stood up. "What a load of crap," he said under his breath.

"Say something, Emoske?" Gaara asked.

"No. Wait. Don't call me that!"

"Make me Emoske."

"You're one to talk! How about I come over and knock that emo eyeliner off your face!"

"Try it, Emoske."

As the bickering between Sasuke and Gaara wore on Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Want some more soda?" he asked.

"Sure," she said cheerily. "Let's have ice-cream floats."

* * *

><p>So there we have it. That was for Amu-chan on SuperPoke! Pets. I hope you liked it Amu-chan. Heh. It was fun doing this. I think I might use SasXSak as a side pairing to GaaXNar again.<p>

By the way. I dropped in a lot of things I didn't explain because the story takes place in an AU I've thought out more than this story will allow me to tell about. If you ask, I'll write more. Teehee. Yours truly, Kianna-chan.


End file.
